


101 Reasons Dean Needs Sam: His Smile

by excessnight



Series: 101 Reasons Why Sam is Dean's World [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 101 Reasons Dean Needs Sam, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided on Dean's part, but hey there might be a suprise later so keep reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessnight/pseuds/excessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his smile that he cannot live without and he doesn't realize it until he doesn't have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Reasons Dean Needs Sam: His Smile

When Sam smiles, it chases away all Dean’s fears. Fears that he’s alone. Fears that he’s let him down. Sam’s smile, it gives him so much life. Helps him get up. Helps him go on. So when Sam stops smiling because he’s _hurting_ in a way that he thinks Dean doesn’t understand, Dean falls apart. Piece by piece. He starts drinking, binge eating, getting hurt more often. He doesn’t realize it but all these things make Sam feel worse and there are less smiles but Dean is spinning out of control, how can he help when he needs just a smile? So, he takes a minute. Takes a deep breath. And he smiles for Sam. He cuddles him even when Sam gives a lame, “Dude, what the hell?” He stays in and eats healthier. They take less dangerous hunts. They do things together. And finally, _finally_ , Dean gets that smile and he gets it, finally. He just has to push through the haze to make Sam feel better, because when Sam feels a little better, then he feels better, and it’s all he’s got. It’s them against the world and he’d have it no other way.


End file.
